1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having two vertically movable bases to enhance overall levelness of pins, wherein the electrical connector has a bottom base divided into a daughter base and a mother base so that the welding effect between a circuit board and the bottom base may be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical cards used in a computer include multimedia storage cards and memory cards, wherein the memory cards in the current market have various specifications, such as those of a Secure Digital Card (SDC), a Muti-Media Card (MMC), a Smart Media Card (SMC), a Memory Stick Card (MSC), a Compact Flash Card (CFC), and the like. Because the positions of connection points of the memory cards with different specifications are different, the electrical connectors for the memory cards with different specifications are different.
In order to facilitate the usage, the manufacturers try to integrate various kinds of electrical connectors into an integrated electrical connector suitable for various memory cards with different specifications. Because several memory cards with different specifications have to be integrated, the integrated electrical connector has to be provided with several kinds of terminals for the memory cards with different specifications. Thus, the number of the terminals is quite great, and the overall levelness of the pins of the terminals cannot be ensured to be 100%. Hence, the welding of the terminals has to be configured such that they can be repaired and welded. As shown in FIG. 1, for the sake of the repair welding, the pins 11 of the terminals horizontally protrude over two sides of the plastic base 12. Thus, when the electrical connector is welded to a mainboard, the repair welding process may be performed if some pins of the terminals are found to be in poor welded conditions.
The conventional memory card connector usually has pins of terminals protruding over the lateral sides of the base, and it is difficult to arrange a great number of terminals because the positions at two sides for the protruding pins as well as the space are limited. Furthermore, it is difficult to manufacture the connector as the interval between adjacent pins becomes smaller.
In order to meet the requirement of the repair welding, the pins of the terminals only can be arranged at two sides of the base, which is difficult to be achieved and the limited space also cannot accommodate more terminals. In addition, if the pins of the terminals are arranged at the wide bottom surface of the base, the repair welding process still cannot be performed. So, the prior art cannot effectively integrate various memory card connectors into an integrated connector suitable for various memory cards in a good production way.